polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Venezuelaball
Venezuelaball is the countryball that represents the nation of Venezuela. Its closest neighbors are Brazilball, Colombiaball, Ecuadorball, Chileball and Boliviaball. He is also the birthplace and home of his national hero, Simón Bolívar. Hi! I'm Venezuelaball, a pseudo-socialist-communist capitalist country, with the sexiest babes in the world! Often times, USAball confuses Boliviaball for Venezuelaball. Personality He is considered one of the most foul-mouthed of all countryballs, responds everyone with swear words. He is anti-American, however, he gets along well with other Countryballs, especially if they are not USAball friendly. He hates USAball for its "savage capitalism" and Colombiaball for being a friend of USAball. He has anti-American attitudes. Its capital is Caracasball. Fun Facts * Although Colombiaball says hate him, but love admires him in secret, he has a rivalry with Colombia to see who invented the Arepas. * Sometimes wears a red beret, because former President Hugo Chavez. His current president is Nicolas Maduro (a socialist just like Chavez) * No toilet paper. ¡Ay coño! * Some calls him as the "Father of South America" thanks to Bolívar, wich angers Argentinaball very much, as he was the first country to rebel against Spainball. * He becames angry when talking with Guyanaball * Oil gives all friends. * USAball hates him but still buy most of his oil. * How many Miss Universes have? (Because Venezuela is a country that does well in beauty pageants) * Venezuelaball also wants to be a commie but for some reason it is not. * His government is socialist, a weird mixture or a lot of communism with a little bit of capitalism (even if he hates it). * He may go on a non socialist revolution due to general insatisfaction with the socialist regime (yes, it is a regime). * He has the biggest oil reserve of the world on his clay. Relations Friends * Algeriaball - WE ARE FRIENDS ALLIES!!! F****** DIE MURICAN EVIL CAPITALISM, COMMUNISM STRONK!!!, KILL TURKS! * Cubaball -Why do you of make friendship with evil Burger you worst country that is of ungrateful to glorious communism f*** yuo, yuo are worst traitor. (Can yuo give me Fidel? What! He died! I'm sorry for your loss) * Brazilball - South American Power! * Philippinesball - HE IS A BROTHER FROM ANOTHER FATHER! I kinda heard that he was recently showing hate on his father, the evil burger... He's taking my advice! (He can be a great replacement of Cuba!) * Chinaball - Sub-Military giver * Russiaball - A proud country! and he's Very nice, gib Su-30 part, gib T-90 gib AK-47, gib Putin. * Iranball - Proud Anti-Murican country! * Western Saharaball - We recognize them. Enemies * Israelcube - A Evil Zionist Country Gib F-16 part plox!!! * USAball - STOP DESTABILIZING MY COUNTRY! WAIT JUST TAKE MY OIL PLOX NO MORE ECONOMY COLLAPSE * Guyanaball - Esequibo is ours! gib it back to nosotros hijoepu#%! (Anschluss?) Gallery Venezuelaball I.png 29023 139199546256888 243188408 n.png Aggressive Negotiations.png Opera_Mundi_new.png 8ioDL35.png Protective Mother.png Russia Visits some Friends.png R93u2Cz.png Russia visits some friends (Spanish).png America cannot into flags.jpg 96ibNBp.png Polandball community by tringapore-0.png Sd06SiH.png 82jVevX.png Usv99rz.png FEGm8Pm.png eyjiKS8.png GLxXkn4.png VoNkUek.png 5ePeOCz.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Venezuela_card.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Latino_eleven.png The_Cartel.png qPnP5J8.png Category:Countryballs Category:America Category:South America Category:Latin America Category:American Category:South American Category:American continent Category:Venezuelaball Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Spanish Category:Spanish Speaking Countryballs Category:Hate Capitalism Category:Independent Category:Communist Category:Oil Category:Face Category:Burger Removers Category:Burger haters Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Drugs Category:Evil Category:Inflation Category:Yanqui Removers Category:Human rights removers Category:Spain Category:Latino Category:Weed Category:Gangs Category:Goya Category:Mestiz Category:WeedCounties Category:Smoke Weed Everyday Category:ISISball Haters Category:Poor Category:Poor country Category:POOTAATOO Category:Pro Palestine Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Latin Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover Category:Russian lovers